


Передышка

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Стихи





	Передышка

Вот они друг с другом рядом — как два огня, как два пламени быстрых и легких: сожгут, чуть тронь. Саламандры, что пляшут дерзко, к себе маня, — но попробуй за ними руку просунь в огонь.  
Нет, не сестры, но общий дух им обеим дан и стихией обе они рождены одной. Два огня: и первый черен, что твой вулкан, а второй невозможно рыж, как пожар степной.  
И у каждой в обжигающей глубине — там, где марево жаркое плавится и плывет, в сердцевине, в оке бури, на самом дне — неподвластный даже пламени мертвый лед.  
У одной — калечащий опыт сплошных утрат, у второй — проклятия древнего стылый мрак.  
Так живут они — обе жарким огнем горят и других сжигают, будь это друг иль враг.  
И пылают вокруг зарницы чужой войны, разрывают небо всполохи вечных гроз… Но столкнувшись вдруг, меж собою они равны. И друг друга они не могут обжечь всерьез.

В нежилой мансарде сумрачно и тепло, за окном разбитым горит в небесах закат. У обеих еще пока что не отлегло и по жилам еще струится привычный яд. Пахнет кровью, пылью, ржавчиной, но зато очень остро чувствует каждая, что жива.  
А их прошлый бой закончился только что, а до новой схватки — час или, может, два.  
И зрачки у Электры расширены и черны, и в движенье каждом нервный накал разлит. Так мельчайшая дрожь расходится от струны, пока нот последний трепет не отзвучит.  
Обернувшись к Наташе с хриплым хмельным смешком, говорит она вызывающе-дерзко: «Эй! Не скучала б я, останься тут с мужиком».  
«Не соскучишься», — сухо Нат обещает ей.  
Грациозный, но стремительный поворот — по-балетному и точный, и четкий — враз их сближает, и посланье, что он несет, выразительней, чем сто многословных фраз.  
На Электре черные брюки и черный топ. «Сексуально, но не практично», — кривится Нат. «Нет, практично, — Электра ей отвечает в лоб. — Их снимать куда удобней, чем твой наряд».  
В поцелуе первом робости ни следа, но и страсти пока навряд ли найдется след: это просто удобный способ ответить «да» на вопрос, на который смерть отвечает — «нет».  
Но все требовательней, отчаянней губы льнут к приоткрывшимся под ними чужим устам. Это отдых воина, краткие пять минут — ну а там… да кто же скажет, что будет там.  
Все труднее думать, трудно уже дышать. Ощущения мучительней и острей. Извивается огненной змейкой шальная прядь средь змеиного выводка черных, как смоль, кудрей. Оглушительный стук пульса в ушах не смолк, только вместо яда в венах струится жар. И, сминая прежде сброшенный черный шелк, серебристой волной стекает на пол кевлар.  
Так зиме на смену приходит черед весны. Так палящий зной приходит на смену льдам… Точно в час творенья обе обнажены — две Лилит, которым не нужен сейчас Адам.  
Взгляд Электры одурманен и помутнен, взгляд Наташи расчетливо холоден, даже сух, но когда у кого-то срывается тихий стон, не поймешь — а у которой из них из двух.  
То одна, то другая губами прочертит путь, по которому прошлась уж не раз рука: веки, скулы, шея, ложбинка, ключица, грудь — ну и дальше вниз, до лонного островка. То одна, то другая дрожью заплатит дань наслажденью, пред коим пыл боевой померк, то одну, то другую вдруг унесет за грань ледяной, испепеляющий фейерверк…

За окном на небо взошла вереница звезд. Орион-Охотник поднял свой вечный лук.  
А они лежат, притиснувшись в полный рост, и никак они не разнимут сплетенных рук.  
Непроглядной ночью ли, ясным ли вешним днем — в механизме, что ими правит, немыслим сбой. Есть минут пятнадцать на то, чтоб побыть вдвоем.  
А потом — одеваться быстро и снова в бой.


End file.
